Sleepover
by DreamHolder
Summary: Natsuo and Youji want Ritsuka to spend the night. This is going to be an interesting night. Rated T - Just incase. R
1. Can Ritsuka sleepover?

"Can Ritsuka sleepover?!"

"Can Ritsuka sleepover?!"

The Zero's jumped around Soubi while he was on the phone with his little sacrifice. They had been asking all day and every time he would ask why they wanted him to spend the night so badly they would just say, "No reason." Soubi didn't believe it but if you had to listen to these brats all day you would finally give in as well.

"Soubi!" The raven haired neko-jin freaked out. "That's not appropriate to ask."

"Ritsuka, I assure you it is not what you think." Soubi smirked at the boy's reaction to him asking if he would like to stay the night at his place.

"Oh sure..." Ritsuka rolled his eyes even though he knew Soubi couldn't see. "Then what is it then?"

"Natsuo and Youji want you to spend the night with them." Soubi answered him. "And since they live here I'm sorry but I will be here also."

"Why are you apologizing?" Ritsuka shrugged. "They can't really do anything if you're there."

Soubi couldn't argue with that except for that one time Youji kissed the poor boy when Ritsuka had snuck in and played video games ((In the manga)). But Soubi was able to keep an eye on them and kick Youji out. So now a sleepover really didn't sound as scary as he had fist worried.

"So can you?" Soubi asked after a few seconds of silence.

"What do you mean, 'can I'?" Ritsuka huffed. "Of course I can, I don't have school for a week you know."

"I mean, will your mom want you gone?"

Ritsuka paused for a minute then answered quietly. "I'll tell her I'll be staying the night at Yayoi's to study for a quiz or something."

Soubi nodded. "Okay Ritsuka, give me a call when you get an answer and I'll come pick you up."

"Kay." Ritsuka agreed. "See ya."

"Okay Ritsuka," Soubi smiled. "I love you, bye." Before Ritsuka could protest the "love" word Soubi hung up his phone.

"So…?" Youji asked.

"What did he say?" Natsuo grinned.

"He'll ask his mom." Soubi answered.

"What?!" Youji huffed. "What a baby."

"Yeah," Natsuo giggled. "Who asks their mommies if they can do anything? He should just do whatever he wants."

"Not with his mother." Soubi told them.

"So he'll get smacked around a little." Youji shrugged. "It's not like it's anything new to him."

Soubi smacked the back of the boy's head even thought he couldn't feel it.

"Youji be nice." Natsuo wrapped his arms around the mint green haired boy. "And Soubi don't hit Youji or we'll call the police and tell them we're being held here against our will."

Soubi growled. Damn the internet for teaching theses kids about ways to get him in trouble.

"No one will believe that a guy that's not our father is keeping us here just because we have nowhere else to live." Youji grinned evilly.

"Yeah… They'll think you're molesting us." Natsuo giggled.

Before Soubi could yell at the two boys and ground them from the computer his phone rang. He took it out of his pocket. It read, "Ritsuka" like he knew it would. He opened the phone quickly and left the room.

"So did you get everything?" Youji asked his partner.

Natsuo nodded trying not too giggled softly so Soubi wouldn't hear. But he couldn't hide his huge grin. "Oh yeah! Tonight is going to be fun."

They threw their heads back and laughed evilly.

--

Well there's the first chapter! Poor little Ritsuka, don't know what he's gotten himself into. I promise not all the chapters will be this short. Please be sure to review!


	2. We’re going to have so much fun

2 hours later the living room was covered in sleeping bags, manga, nail polish, hair brushes, ribbons and other junk Soubi didn't know he had. Ritsuka walked in behind Soubi and immediately wanted to walk back out.

"What happened in here?" Soubi asked hanging his jacket by the door.

The Zeros looked up at him from their game controllers innocently to say, "Nothing."

"Ritsuka!" Natsuo jumped up to glomp the poor unsuspecting boy. "I'm so glad you could come. We're going to have so much fun."

Ritsuka pushed the boy at arms length away. "Yeah Natsuo, but what's really going on here?"

"Hu?" Natsuo looked confused. "Nothings going on. Just a sleepover here at Soubi's."

"Why are we having a sleepover?" Ritsuka asked, more suspicious than ever.

"Because Youji and I have never had one before." Natsuo answered innocently. "So we just thought it would be fun to have one with you because you have a week off from school."

"Whatever." Ritsuka sighed walking into the living room to sit down on the magazine covered couch. "Just as long as I leave with my ears still in tacked."

"Well we make no promises." Youji smirks.

"Are you thirsty Ritsuka?" Soubi asks walking into the kitchen.

"N-no, I'm fine." Ritsuka blushes, unsure of himself and the situation he was in. "Thank you Soubi."

"Ritsuka," Soubi smiles sweetly at the boy. "My home is your home, don't be so shy. Now, coke or juice?" The tall man asks holding up a can of coke and a can of dragon fruit juice.

"Um, juice please." Ritsuka blushes even redder as the man walks over and hands him the can. "Thank you."

"Hey!" Youji yells. "No fair! You didn't offer Natsuo or me anything!"

"Get it yourselves." Soubi sighed sitting down on the couch next to Ritsuka.

"What poor service." Youji huffed.

"It's okay Youji." Natsuo giggles. "I'll get you something."

"Thank you!" Youji sighed.

Natsuo ran in to the kitchen getting yelled at by Soubi on his way, "Don't run in the house!"

He came back with a beer in each hand.

"Alright the good stuff!" Youji grinned taking a can from his fighter.

"Who said you could have that?" Soubi glared at them as Youji popped open the top of his beer can. "Put it back."

"No way!" Natsuo sneered.

"Besides…" Youji held up his can. "Mines already open."

"You guys are underage and you are setting a bad example to Ritsuka." Soubi stated like a mother. "Now put it back."

"No!" Natsuo stuck his tongue while Youji took a huge gulp of his beer.

Soubi stood up. "I do not allow underage drinking in my house." He huffed taking the beer from the two nekos.

"Aw…" Natsuo pouted.

"You're no fun." Youji glared.

Ritsuka shifted nervously in his seat. What was he doing in such a chaotic place?

Suddenly the apartment door burst open making everyone jump.

"Soubi!" An annoying shrill voice echoed through the building.

"Kio…" Soubi walked over to his annoying friend who was holding a few bags in the doorway. "What are you doing here? I thought you had an art easement that is due next week."

"Oh that?" Kio waved it off. "It nothing I can't handle in the morning." The short haired man held up a bottle in a brown paper bag. "Besides, I thought tonight we could have a little fun considering we have a whole week off of school."

"Fun?" The two neko demons popped their heads up from over the couch. "What kind of fun?"

"S-" Kio twitched.

Ritsuka, wanting to see what was going on, popped his head up also.

"S-" Kio grabbed the front of his best friend's shirt. "Sou-chan!" Tears weld up in his eyes. "Don't tell you're finally going to take the poor boys' ears?! And even worse, all three of them at the same time!?"

Soubi closed his eyes and pulled the cry man's hands off of him. This looked really bad but it wasn't anything Soubi hadn't dealt with before with Kio. He just had to word things the right way so's not to sound like a pervert.

"Kio, I'm not a pervert. Natsuo and Youji wanted to have a sleepover and invited Ritsuka. I wasn't going to do anything."

Kio stood up straight and rubbed the back of his head. "Well if it's just a harmless little kid's sleepover then I guess there's nothing to worry about." He said laughing a little out of discomfort.

"Who are you callin' little kids?" Youji glared.

"Yeah," Natsuo chimed in. "We're not little kids. We're 12 I'll have you know."

Ritsuka rolled his eyes.

"I'm 20." Kio retorted. "So that makes you little kids."

"Oh yeah! Well-"

And that is how it went for at lest ten minutes. Back and forth. Back and forth. Not to mention the name calling, raspberry blowing, and the occasional hair pulling. It just went on and on till Soubi knew he had to put a stop to it now or risk losing his apartment for disturbing the peace.

"You're all acting like a bunch of little kids!" Soubi yelled silencing the whole room. "Now would you please be quite."

"Fine." Youji shrugged jumping off of Kio's head.

"He was getting boring anyways." Natsuo fallowed his sacrifice, tossing some of Kio's ear rings on the floor.

"Sorry Kio," Soubi looked at his torn up friend. "But maybe tonight's not the best night."

"Are you nuts?" Kio huffed marching his way into the living room, dropping his bags on the floor beside him. "I'm stayin', I'm not going to let a few little brats keep you and I from havin' any fun."

Ritsuka glared at this man. Who did he think he was? Soubi told him tonight wasn't a good night, so why wasn't he leaving? Wait! Why was he glaring? Why was his tail twitching? He tried to stop his tail before anyone would notice but it was too late, Natsuo and Youji were already laughing.

"Ooooo…." Natsuka giggled. "It looks like Ritsuka is a little jealous."

"What?!" Ritsuka blushed. "I'm not jealous. Why would I be jealous?"

"It's okay Ritsuka," Youji wrapped his arms around the now completely red neko. "I would be jealous too if someone came in and what'd to steal my man for the night."

"It's not that okay?" Ritsuka pushed the mint haired boy off of him.

"Oh…? What is it then?"

"It's nothing." Ritsuka took a sip of his juice. "I'm not jealous."

"Sure you're not." Natsuo rolled eye. "Now!" He clapped his hands together. "How about we get this party started?"

"Good idea!" Youji cheered. "And for starters, how about a fun game of strip the black haired boy?"


	3. How about we get this party started?

"Strip the wha-?" Ritsuka was attacked by two flying neko who started peeling away all his clothes.

"Now let's dress him up!" Natsuo giggled.

They pulled out a cute purple spaghetti strap girl's silk top with black fluff lining and matching pajama pants from a sack on the floor. The two quickly put the pajamas on the poor boy before he could fight them off.

"You look so cute!" Natsuo cooed as he and Youji got off the raven haired beauty.

"I have to admit," Youji smirked. "He does look good in girly stuff."

Ritsuka looked at himself then gave the two a sharp glare. "You guys are dead!"

"Ah… Don't be like that." Natsuo patted his head. "You look cute. Now, don't ruin the fun. If you'd like Youji and I will get our pajamas on and then we can paint nails and play games till the sun comes up."

"I don't want to paint nails." Ritsuka pouted. "So just leave me alone."

"Ah… Come on Natsuo lets get changed and maybe then he'll be up to playin' with us." Youji took his partner's hand and lead him into Soubi's bedroom.

Soubi looked at Ritsuka from the kitchen smiling. Rituka looked so cute when he was angry and the pajamas just made him cuter. Soubi just hoped the boy wouldn't get too upset that he'd leave and never come over again.

The Zeros came back in the living room sporting their new pajamas.

Natsuo looking cuter than cute in his pink almost see-through dress with blue fluffys, like Ritsuka's pajamas, and blue boxers. Ritsuka about smirked. All the guy needed now was blue fluff around his eye patch and his outfit would be complete.

Youji wasn't as girly. He had on a soft white v-neck top with green pompoms hanging from the end of the v and green boxers. To be honest, he just didn't like wearing girly tings as much as Natsuo did.

"How do we look?" Natsuo giggled doing a little twirl.

"Like a cheap whore…" Kio muttered to himself but the burgundy haired boy heard him anyway.

"No one asked you!" Natsuo huffed. "I was asking Ritsuka."

Ritsuka blushed. He had to admit, Natsuo did look cute. But he couldn't say that! Instead he just nodded a little making sure his eyes never stayed on Natsuo too long.

Youji walked away for a second then came back with a basket of nail polish. "How about we get this party started?"

"YEAH!" Natsuo cheered taking the shy Ritsuka's hand and dragging him from the couch to the floor.

Soubi smiled. The three truly looked like little girls having a slumber party. Maybe he was wrong about the Zeros, maybe they really did just want to have a sleepover and feel like normal kids for once. Too bad this wasn't Ritsuka's idea of feeling like a normal kid.

"I want black." Youji smiled taking the polish from the basket.

"I want red!" Natsuo giggled taking out a 'bright' red bottle.

"What color do you want Ritsuka?" Youji asked the boy who was looking at the basket like it was full of a bunch of creepy hairy spiders.

"No thanks." Ritsuka shook his head.

"Awww, come on." Natsuo pushed. "If you can't paint nails then I'll paint them for you."

"Yeah, and maybe Soubi could draw little butterflies on our nails too." Youji laughed. "Because he is a painter and all."

"Good idea!" Natsuo bounced on the balls of his feet. "Hey Soubi!" He called to the blonde who was now sitting at the table with Kio. "Will you paint our nails and decorate them with butterflies or something? Please?"

The tall man smirked at Kio. "Should I?"

"Do whatever you want." Kio sighed. "Just as long as it's not anything-"

"Kio, I'm not a pervert." Soubi cut him off. "And I guess I will. We can do something later."

Kio raised his eyebrows at that, he was the real pervert.

Soubi went to a cabinet where he pulled out a little bottle of toothpicks. "Okay," He walked over to the boys. "Whose nails should I paint first?"

"You can paint Ritsuka's." Youji answered taking his partner's fingers in his hand. "I'll paint Natsuo's" He smiled as he began to paint his fighter's nails which made Natsuo giggle like a girl.

"Alright then." Soubi smiled at his little sacrifice. "What color?"

"Um… I don't care." Ritsuka blushed as Soubi took the neko's little fingers in his beautiful artist's fingers.

"How about a beautiful dark blue?" Soubi asked. "Then I could use a little black polish to draw a butterfly."

"O- okay." Ritsuka nodded.

"Geez Soubi, what is it with you and butterflies anyways?" Youji asked as he painted Natsuo nails bright red.

"Yeah, I thought Kio said something about you hating the little bugs." Natsuo added.

"I do hate them." Soubi answered as he put the first stroke of shiny dark blue on Ritsuka's sweet little nails. "I despise they're beauty. I despise the way their so easily caught…and turn into specimens." ((Direct quote!))

"Yeah…" Natsuo thought about it. "But they are fun to crush and watch trying to flutter away."

Youji laughed while Ritsuka was disgusted. Theses kids were horrible. Who knew? Maybe they'd think a burning kitten was funny. They disgusted him.

"That's why I hate them." Soubi nodded. "They can be so easily destroyed."

Youji finished Natsuo's finger nails and quickly went on to his toes. Natsuo looked at his finger nails chuckling to himself. Youji was horrible at painting nails, the paint was all thick and bubbly, but it was sweet that he at lest wanted to paint them.

Soubi finished putting on the blue polish and began blowing on his sacrifice's nails lightly to help speed up the drying process. He found it so cute that Ritsuka became a deeper red as Soubi's breath hit his perfect skin.

Once the three boys had all their nails painted and dried, Soubi took the black nail polish and began to shake it. "Okay, who's first?"

"Oh! ME!" Natsuo raised his hand.

"Okay." Soubi nodded. "What do you want painted on your red nails?"

"How about just one ladybug on each big toe?" The eye patched one suggested.

"Great choice." Soubi smiled opening the nail polish bottle. Although, he didn't quit know how he was going to draw anything well on Youji's horrible pain job. But, he would try anyway.

He carefully dipped the end of a toothpick into the black nail polish then gently began to draw a cute little lady bug at the end of Natsuo's toe nail. It didn't look great but it was good enough to earn a huge smile from the red nail boy.

"It's so cute!" Natsuo cooed as Soubi placed the last spot in the center on the nail polish ladybug. "How did you know to use a toothpick?"

"It's just a little trick I picked up in art class." Soubi answered. "Although, this is my first time trying it on nails."

The Zero laughed at this while Ritsuka only gave a half smile.

"Yeah Soubi," Youji laughed. "We can just see you now... sitting to a circle with all your little art buddies, giving manicures and talking about Picasso."

Soubi smiled then looked at Youji's nails. "What are we going to do with you black nails?"

"I don't know." The boy shrugged. "Nothing I guess."

"Are you sure?" Soubi asked. "Because, I can always use another color then black to draw with."

Youji shook his head.

"Okay then." The blonde nodded. "Ritsuka," He looked at the little boy who was just sitting on the floor like a statue. "Would you like me to pain you a little butterfly?"

Ritsuka just stared at the man for a few seconds then nodded holding up his hand for Soubi. "I don't care which finger you put it on."

Soubi took the boy's left hand. "Alright then. But no peeking."

Ritsuka's ears peered up in surprise of how childish Soubi just sounded.

"A-- Okay…?" Ritsuka raised an eyebrow then looked at the Zeros as if to ask them what he should do.

The two boys snickered before picked up a plastic bag for of chips and sugary sweets.

"I'll go get us a bowl to put the chips in." Youji offered, taking the whole bag with him to the kitchen.

"Alright Ritsuka," Soubi patted the boy's hand lightly. "All done."

The raven haired boy looked down to see what his fighter had done and had to admit, he was actually surprised at how great his nails now looked. The word "love" was spelt out on his fingers, each letter taking up a whole nail with little white droplets around them and then there was a beautiful butterfly painted on his thumb. It was strange to the boy at how heart warming this simple thing was to him but he couldn't help fight the small tears and smile that overcame his face.

"Thank you Soubi." He sniffed giving the older man a hug.

--

Thank you so much for the reviews you guys. You don't know how happy they make me. I love hearing from you guys and what you have to say about the random funniness that comes out of my head.

Thank you guys and remember, REVIEW!


	4. Never have I ever

Soubi was surprised by the hug but greatly accepted it. Why wouldn't he? Ritsuka was hugging him! Ritsuka, his little sacrifice, was hugging him and loving him. This was the happiest day of his life.

Youji came back a minute later carry a big bowl of chips under one arm. A huge snack tray full of candies and sweets, that it was amazing one boy could carry it all with one hand and it didn't all fall on to the floor. And a bag of popped popcorn and bowl carried in his mouth.

"I rop ebriownz hunbry." Youji said thru the stuff in his mouth.

"What?" Natsuo laughed taking the bowl and popcorn.

"I said, "I hope everyone's hungry"." Youji laughed sitting down next to Soubi and Ritsuka. "Why are they hugging?" He asked his fighter.

"Don't ask." Natsuo smirked.

"Okay…?" Youji gave them a strange look.

Ritsuka pulled away from the older man. "Sorry." He wiped his wet eyes. "I don't know what came over me."

Soubi was about to say something sweet but Natsuo beat him to it.

"Don't worry Ritsuka; it's just your time of the month."

Youji about chocked on his coke. "Yeah, 'man period'!"

They both howled with laugher. But not Ritsuka, he was blushing brighter than a charismas tree light.

"I don't have periods..."

"Of course you don't." Soubi patted the boy's head giving the other two boys a death glare. "How do you two even know about periods?"

"TV!" The answered in unison.

Damn the TV! He would have to remember to set a parental password on it and the computer tomorrow.

"Hope you brought enough of your own tampons." Youji chuckled.

Ritsuka chocked on air. "SHUT UP YOUJI!"

But the Zero's just kept laughing.

"Hey!" Natsuo peeked up. "How about we play a game?"

"Sounds good to me." Kio came in from the kitchen, sitting down next to his best friend. "What game?"

"'Never have I ever'" The eye patch boy grinned from ear to ear.

"I'll go get the beer!" Youji stood.

"No!" Soubi pointed at him then to the floor. "Sit."

Youji rolled his eyes. "What? It's part of the game."

"We'll use vinegar."

"YUCK!" Everyone gagged.

"Can't we just use watered own coke?" Ritsuka suggested. He really didn't want to drink vinegar. Though, he really didn't know what this game was.

"Better idea." Kio pointed at the boy.

"I'll go make it." Soubi stood up. Knowing he was the only one he could trust not to put anything bad in with it, other then Ratsuka that is.

When Soubi was far enough into the kitchen Kio glared at the black haired neko making him squirm a little.

"Don't think just because Soubi put a cute little word on your nails means he truly loves you." The man hissed.

Ritsuka looked shocked at this man's change of attitude towards him. What was with this guy anyway? It's not like he and Soubi are dating or anything. So then why was he always bugging Soubi and coming over uninvited?

"I don't expect him to." Ritsuka spat, shooting daggers from his eyes.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" Natsuo chanted.

"I'll go get the pudding!" Youji jumped up.

Both Kio and Ritsuka stopped glaring at each other to give Youji a strange quizzical look.

"Or we could save it for later." Youji shrugged sitting back down.

"Here we go!" Soubi came back in the room holding a tray of glasses filled with a liquid that looked like real beer. "Watered down coke." He handed everyone a glass before he sat down next to Ritsuka. "Now we can begin the game."

"YAY!" Natsuo cheered. "I'll start."

This was strange to Ritsuka. He looked at his fake beer wonder what he should do. He had never played this game before, let alone any party game. He wasn't really the popular kid at any of his schools which meant no sleepovers. But he guessed it wouldn't hurt to fallow everyone else's lead.

"Hum……….." Natsuo held a finger to his bottom lip in deep thought. "Never have I ever… Worn a tampon!"

"We're all guys." Kio pointed out. "None of us have."

"Even Ritsuka?" Youji looked at the confused boy. "But he's on his period."

"I guess he uses pads." Natsuo shrugged.

Soubi shot them both warning glares.

Kio was so confused. Wasn't Ritsuka a boy?

"Okay, um… Never have I ever…" Natsuo began again. "Kissed a girl!"

Soubi and Kio raised their eyebrows at this but took their drinks anyways, making Ritsuka wonder if he should take a drink as well. He hadn't kissed a girl, so maybe he was supposed to take a drink too. But Natsuo just said he hadn't and he wasn't taking a drink.

"Haha!" Youji laughed. "Ok Kio, you go I guess. Because I bet you've kissed more girls than Soubi has."

Soubi nodded so Kio took his turn.

Ah ha! Ritsuka finally got it. They say they 'haven't', but if you 'have' you take a drink. It all made since now! Okay… He could do this. He could do this.

"Alright then," Kio looked up at the ceiling. "Ugh, this is hard. What haven't I done?"

All of them laughed at this.

"Okay! Never have I ever, kissed a little kid." He shot Soubi a smirk, and even though the man wanted to protest he took a drink anyway.

HE COULDN'T DO THIS!

Ritsuka blushed a firry red.

"Fine." Soubi sighed. "Never have I ever," He had to find something he hadn't done that he knew Ritsuka had. But what? "Kissed myself in the mirror." It was a shot.

And…

He waited to see what the boy would do.

And…

HE TOOK A DRINK!

Everyone burst out laughing.

"Oh come on!" Ritsuka blushed. "It's not like I the only one! Natsuo took a drink too."

"Yeah," Youji chucked. "But we expected it from Natsuo. Not you."

Everyone was losing it. While Ritsuka just became redder and redder.

"You go Ritsuka." Natsuo offered as he tried to stop laughing.

"Okay…" Ritsuka sighed. "Never have I ever…" He couldn't think of anything. Damn this game for making his revile things about himself that he didn't want people to know! "Never have I ever…" He couldn't think of what he should say that wouldn't get laughed at or revile too much of his personal life. "Never have I ever…"

"Damn Ritsuka," Youji huffed. "What are you a freakin' hooker or something?" Ritsuka's breath got stuck in his chest at this. "There's got to be a million things you haven't done. Now spill!"

"Okay fine." Ritsuka's heart was beating like a drum. "Never have I ever… been to Disney World."

All of them looked at him funny but none of them took a drink.

Youji rolled his eyes up to the ceiling and blew a piece of hair out of his face with a huge huff. "I guess I'll go."

Ritsuka looked down at his glass. What did he do wrong? He really hadn't been to Disney World. So then why was everyone acting so weird?

"Never have 'I' ever," Youji began, almost in a flirty manner. "Sold my body for hot sex."

Natsuo, Soubi and Kio's eyes widened in huge shock of Youji naughtiness but, Kio was the one to take a drink.

"Kio?" Soubi gave the other man a strange look.

"What?" The man with a million piercings shrugged. "His name was Ron and he is a very nice man."

"Ron?" Soubi pressed. "Our art director, Ron?"

"He is very nice man." Kio took another drink with his nose up in the air.

At this point Youji and Natsuo were rolling on the floor laughing. Ritsuka was biting his bottom lip trying not to lose it like the other two but couldn't hit the smile that was now taking over his face.

Soubi on the other hand was just dumbfounded and couldn't move his eyes from his slut of a friend.

"You sold your body to him?" Soubi asked.

Kio nodded. "He couldn't pay me that week for my modeling, so we made a fair trade instead."

"Okay! Okay!" Youji, still dying from laughter sat up. "I think we've heard enough. Let's play something else!"

--

So there you go! Kio's a pervert! Tehehe

Anyways, I need another idea for a game they should play. If you have any ideas, please send them to me. But please, try to keep it to a PG-13 level. I'm not going to write smut for you!

I'll try to update as soon as I can! I will be going on vacation for a week, so I might not be able to till then. So that will give you time to review and sent me game ideas!


	5. Pocky Pudding Pole Bottle NIGHTMARE!

"Let's play 'spin the bottle'!" Natsuo bounced up and down.

"Let's play 'truth or dare'!" Youji laughed.

"'Are you nervous'!" Kio chimed in.

All this while little Ritsuka just sat there not knowing any of the games they were suggesting.

"What games do you like to play Ritsuka?" Soubi asked the quite boy.

He just shook his head.

"There has to be something you want to play." The blonde pushed.

Another shake of the head.

"Let me handle this." Youji huffed, grabbing a box of strawberry pocky.

Before the raven haired boy had time to realize what Youji was doing, it was too late, he and Youji were nose to nose with pocky in-between both their mouths.

"See?" The mint haired boy gave him a wicked grin before making full contacted with the other boy's soft peach lips. "The pocky game." He pulled back chewing the rest of the pocky that was left in his mouth while Ritsuka, in shock, chewed his half.

"Youji," Soubi glared at him. "Don't make me throw you outside."

"Just try it." Youji sneered.

So, Soubi got up. Grabbed Youji by the back of his shirt and dragged him over to the door. Too bad Youji was flexible and was able to slip out of his pajama shirt and drat away from the older man.

"Hey, calm down Soubi." Youji smiled sheepishly from behind Natsuo. "I was only trying to have a little fun. Now can I have my shirt back? I really don't want to turn you on from seeing my naked flesh."

Kio's face turned red and he quickly looked up at his friend to see how he would react to Youji's little comment.

"I'm not a pervert." Soubi sighed, throwing the shirt at the boy and sitting back down next to Ritsuka who was now a bright red.

"Sure you're not." Youji rolled his eyes as he pulled his shirt over his head. "Then why don't we just take Ritsuka's shirt off?"

And with that being said, Natsuo ran up behind the red neko and jerked his purple top off.

"AH!" Ritsuka's tail shot up as he wrapped his arms around his chest. "Natsuo!"

"Awwww…." Natsuo smirked holding Ritsuka's top up with one finger. "Ritsuka, don't be shy. It's not like you having a man period gives you boobs. So lower your arms."

"I'll go get the pole!" Youji sprang up.

"Would you stop with the perverted comments Youji?" Kio threw his hands over his head. "First pudding and now a pole. I mean geez, it's not like you even have that stuff. So why stand up?"

Youji just smirked and walked out the front door without saying a word. Kio and Soubi exchanged confused looks. While Ritsuka saw the hidden laughter behind Natsuo's eyes.

"Believe me now?" Youji leaned up against the door holding a small cup of chocolate pudding in his hand and a plastic spoon in his mouth

Natsuo spit with laugher, dropping Ritsuka's shirt as he covered his mouth with his hands. "Where's the rest of it?"

"Oh that?" Youji smirked dragging behind him a kiddy pool full of pudding with his foot thru the doorway. "Its right here and the pole is waiting right out side."

Soubi looked the most shocked out of all of them. "Youji? Where have you been keeping that?"

Youji dumped the rest of the pudding cut in the poll. "That's classified information. I can't tell you."

"And what do you plain to do with that?" Kio asked.

"Swim of course." Youji laughed.

"I want to dance on the pole." Natsuo giggled.

"I want to see Ritsuka dance first." Youji pointed the plastic spoon at the boy.

"Oh!" Natsuo jumped up and down. "I have a great idea!"

"What is it this time?" Soubi sighed to himself. He has lost full control over this sleepover.

"It's fabulous!" Natsuo explained. "We combined all out game ideas in to one!"

By the confused looks he was getting Natsuo decided to explain more.

"We combined them. We play 'Spin the Bottle' and whoever it lands on has to play 'Are You Nervous' with the person who spun the bottle, if they say they are not nervous then they get 'true' if they say they are they get 'dare'. True can be anything but dare has to involve either the pole or the pudding. Got it?"

"I guess…" Youji rubbed the back of his head, not sure that he understood everything that had just come out of his fighter's mouth.

"Okay! Let's play!" Natsuo clapped his hands.

"I've got the bottle!" Youji walked into the kitchen then quickly came back with an empty beer bottle.

"I'll go first!" Natsuo grabbed the bottle from his partner and set it on the floor. He gave it a huge spin and everyone got anxious when it started to slow down. "Come on. Come on." Natsuo crossed his fingers as if to persuade it to stop on a certain person.

When it finally stopped Kio thought he was going to die. It landed on Soubi. He really didn't want to see a little kid play 'Are You Nervous' with his pervert of a best friend. This was not a good idea for a game.

"Aw poo." Natsuo stuck out his bottom lip. "Oh well I guess I can play with Soubi." He scooted over to the man and sat his hand right on Soubi's knee. "Are you nervous?" Natsuo grinned evilly.

"Not at all." Soubi stuck his nose in the air.

Ritsuka looked nauseous. As if seeing Natsuo with his hand on Soubi was enough to make him sick. Why?

Natsuo slipped his hand up Soubi's leg a little more. "Are you nervous?"

"No." Soubi smiled at him.

"'Hentai!(pervert)" Kio blurred out.

"Shut up Kio!" Youji snapped at the older man.

Natsuo began to creep up Soubi's leg more and more till every thought Soubi would finally say 'yes'. But he didn't. Natsuo hand was almost to the man's croch when Kio slapped the boy's hand away and pushed Soubi back.

"Enough!" Kio yelled. "I think he's won now! So ask him his question for 'truth' and stop this perversion."

"Fine. Fine." Natsuo waved his hand as if to shoo the man away. "Soubi, have you ever dreamed about taking Ritsuka ears?"

Ritsuka was taking a drink of his juice time and nearly chock on it from this question. How could Natsuo ask Soubi such a thing? This was so wrong. And even if Soubi did have dreams about him like that, Ritsuka really didn't think he wanted to know. But Soubi wouldn't, he loved him and he really didn't seem like the kind of guy that would do that sort of stuff. Would he? There was always that one time when the Zero were fighting the Zero girls and Soubi really acted like he was about to comet the dirty deed with him. So maybe… no… Oh hurry up Soubi!

"Yes I do." Soubi answered truthfully making Ritsuka spit his juice everywhere.

"SOUBI!" The raven haired boy yelled. "That's perverted! I'm 12!"

"I'm sorry Ritsuka." Soubi gave him a wink. "But I had to tell give the truth."

Ritsuka whipped his mouth with the back of his forearm and looked like he was turning a light shade of reddish green.

"Remind me never to let you in my room again." Ritsuka shivered.

"Okay Soubi!" Natsuo giggled. "It's your turn! Spin the bottle!"

Soubi smiled and spun the bottle as fast as he could. It spun and spun and spun that Ritsuka kept getting a weird feeling that Soubi was using a spell to make it spin so fast for so long.

Finally it began to slow down and as Youji chomped on some pocky and Natsuo played with his hair a little Kio and Ritsuka were on pins and needles wondering who the bottle was going to land on.

"Oh"

"No."

Kio and Ritsuka gasped when the bottle finally came to a complete stop.

"Haha!" Youji laughed.

"This should be fun." Natsuo sat up straighter.

"No…" Kio put both hands on his head and dug is claws into his hair.

"Ritsuka." Soubi smiled.

Ritsuka looked at the bottle that was clearly pointing at him. "Oh fuck."

--

Hey guy! It's me! I'm back from my trip! Thank all so much for all you sweet reviews and your wonderful game ideas. You guys are the best. Your reviews always make me smile. Thank you oh so much! I will be trying and working hard on this story for you guys but remember, I have a life too you know. So please give me a brake if you don't see a new chapter everyday.

Well I hope you liked this chapter and that it was funny enough.

Love ya! Ja ne!


	6. 888 HITS!

888 HITS!

You guys are AWSOME!

Sorry there is no capture tonight just thanks and passing out cookies.

I just read my story hits today on this story and I was blown away. 888 three eights, a lucky number! Thank you guys I had no idea my story would be this big.

I love you guys!

Thank you all for all the sweet reviews! You all get cookies!

Special thanks to:

loveless Flo

mankinfan

NeoFio

FullMoonSerina

IceFoxDemon

Sakura Angel 4eva

HimmelsDraculina

sasunaru03x04

fan girl 666

dk-joy

ThisIsHowTheBeatDrops

You all get cookies!


	7. Pudding is hard to clean

Soubi slid closer to him, almost like he was going to kiss him close. His artist's hand placed itself gently on the neko's knee making him squirm with emotions he had never felt before. The scent of tobacco filled Ritsuka's nose. It smelt horrible. It smelt right. It smelt like Soubi.

'Oh great god of spin the bottle!' Ritsuka strained. 'Why? Why have you chosen me?'

Soubi's lips spread in to a wicked smile. He looked so mischievous that Ritsuka felt Soubi was going to do more than just 'are you nervous'. But as the man leaned into the boy's ear he whispered with such softness Ritsuka almost didn't catch the words that fell from the adult's lips.

"Are you nervous?" Soubi whispered as his warm breath embraced Ritsuka's human ear.

'Oh god why must he toured me?'

Ritsuka licked his dry lips not knowing it would give the older man a raise. Then softly and quietly Ritsuka whispered.

"YES YOU ASSHOLE! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Well, maybe quietly wasn't the right word. No, he demanded with a yell making Soubi immediately remove his hand.

Ritsuka's face was a combination of all kind o' colors. Anger, rage, shy, deadly terrified, sick, worried, maybe going to pee his pants, everything! He looked worse than a dead, dried up, ran over, bird eaten, cat toy, fish on the beach. He looked terrible and the Zeros loved every minute of it.

"Ritsuka," Youji fell over pointing and laughed at the boy. "You- You- You should see your face!"

Ritsuka's color began to turn more to rage now. "Shut up Youji! It's not funny! I want to go home and I never want to talk to you ever again!"

"Awww… come on Ritsuka we were only trying to have a little fun." Natsuo stroked his arm.

"Well it's not fun for me." Ritsuka pushed Natsuo's hand off. "I want to go home."

"But Ritsuka," Youji smirked. "Soubi hasn't given you his dare."

The neko gulped and looked back at the blonde haired man.

Soubi smiled. "I dare you…"

Oh god he was going to lose his ears isn't he?

Ritsuka squirmed and twitched as Soubi gave him the look as if to say, 'I win'.

"I dare you to kiss me like you mean it."

"That's it!?" Youji crossed his arms. "You've got to be kidding me."

"I'm not finished." Soubi held up a hand to silence the kid.

Everyone raised their eye brows in confusion.

"In the pool of pudding." Soubi grinned at the raven haired boy.

Ritsuka blinked.

Youji blinked.

Natsuo blinked.

Kio fainted.

"I- In the pool of pudding?" Ritsuka stammered darting his eyes to the innocent looking kiddy pool in the door way.

"Yes." Soubi placed a gentle hand Ritsuka's cheek. "In the pool."

"Oooo!" Natsuo sat up straighter. "Now things are getting interesting."

Youji ran up to the kiddy pool and dragged it in further into the apartment.

Ritsuka was shaking all over as Soubi began to stand up.

"We had a few pudding pool rules we would like you to fallow." Youji announced next to the pool. "Rule number 1," He held up his index finger. "No running. Rule number 2, swimsuits are required." He held up what looked to be like the bottom of a girl's bikini, but he couldn't possibly expect Soubi to fit in that. Could he? "And finally, rule number 3, now sex in the pudding, it is gross and pudding is hard to clean. Thank you and have a wonderful swim!"

--

I hope you all like this. Sorry it was so short. My mind it going thru a little writter's block right now. I promise I will update soon!


	8. Chocolate lover’s paradise!

A few minutes later Ritsuka was in a girl's bikini and Soubi was in swim trunks. Ritsuka's blood boiled with frustration. Why the hell was he in a bikini?! Why the hell did Youji and Natsuo have a bikini, was the better question.

The pink bikinied neko-jin walked over to the pool of pudding slowly. Youji and Natsuo were giving him wolf whistles till Ritsuka thought his head would explode with anger and embarrassment. He felt naked and cold even though it was the middle of summer. This was probably the most humiliating thing that has ever happened to him. He wanted to go home.

"Okay Ritsuka and Soubi," Youji stood by the pool with red swim trunks on, looking like a cool lifeguard in his nice sunglasses. "Get in the pool."

Soubi wasn't at all hesitant. He sat down in the pool of pudding quickly while giving Ritsuka an award wining smile.

"Coming in?" He asked the poor boy; at lest he thought he was a boy, he really looked a lot like a girl in that cute pink string tie bikini Natsuo had put on him.

"Soubi, you know the only reason I am even doing this is because you dared me to right?" Ritsuka glared at him getting in the pool. "It doesn't mean I love you or anything. This is just a dare. I wouldn't be doing this any other way."

"Who are you really trying to convince, besides yourself Ritsuka?" Natsuo laughed. "Now come on, kiss!"

Ritsuka's ears flattened on his head and his tail wrapped itself around his right leg. He was so embarrassed and felt even a little self-conscious when he saw how good Natsuo looked his rainbow bikini. Wait! Why was he self-conscious about that? What did he care about how he looked in a bikini? He's a guy! And why was Natsuo wearing a bikini anyway?

"Ritsuka?" Soubi broke the boy's thoughts. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." Ritsuka blushed looked back at the man.

"Good." He smiled. "Then you wouldn't mind if we…" He snatched the boy's wrist, pulling him in the pool and brought their lips together into an automatic open mouth kiss.

A soft moan escaped form the boy as Soubi slowly made small circles on his back. Ritsuka didn't know why but Soubi always made him feel so calm when they would kiss. It was as if in Soubi's arms nothing could harm him. He felt safe. He felt warm. He felt disgusted.

"Enough!" He shoved the older man into the pudding. "This is embarrassing in front of everybody."

Youji and Natsuo looked at Kio who was still unconscious from fainting and snickered.

"Then would you prefer we go somewhere alone?" Soubi gave him a sexy smile.

Immediately pudding was splattered on his face.

"Pervert!" Ritsuka growled.

"Oh ho ho." Soubi laughed picking up a huge glob of pudding. "Now I know you didn't just throw pudding at me." He scooted closer to the boy to smear chocolate all over Ritsuka's faces and down to his stomach.

"AH! SOUBI!" Ritsuka splashed Soubi in the face with pudding again.

"Oh I'm gonna' get you now." He tackled the boy into the pudding.

"AH!" Ritsuka was almost laughing as he kicked and splashed trying to sitting back up. "Help!"

Youji and Natsuo just laughed as Kio sat up, waking from his faint.

"What'd I miss?" Kio rubbed his eyes.

"Soubi!" Ritsuka yelped. "AH! Get off of me!"

"And Kio's down!" Youji announced in time with Kio fainting again.

"I want to play too!" Natsuo exclaimed running up to the pool.

"No running near the pool!" Youji order his fighter who just rolled his eyes with a smiled and jumped in the pudding.

"Cannonball!"

The three in the pool scream and laughed as pudding flew everywhere. In the air, on the floor, on the couch, on the TV, the walls, the ceiling and everyone in the room. It was a chocolate lover's paradise!

"Don't worry," Youji ran up. "The lifeguard will save you!" He jumped in the pool landing on Natsuo straddling his stomach. "I'll give you mouth to mouth resuscitation." He pressed their mouths together making Natsuo grin and squeal like a schoolgirl as Youji went from his lips to his neck.

And this is when Ritsuka realized, pudding doesn't also have to be for eating. Maybe this wasn't such a horrible sleepover after all. He cupped a handful of pudding into his hand and gently covered Soubi's mouth with it. He grinned wickedly then began to lick the chocolate off.

Kio sat up quickly seeing the boy kissing the other man then looked around the room. He shrugged. He wanted to yell and have a cow over Soubi being a pervert with little kids and making the apartment mess. But there was no helping it. He walked over, stripped off his clothes, keeping his underwear, and hopped in.

Pudding is to be enjoyed, play in it!

--

You know… for so reason I am graving chocolate pudding.

I hope you all like this chapter! Don't forget to review!

Now…I only wonder how Soubi is going to react when he actually sees all the pudding that's all over his apartment…

But wasn't Ritsuka and Soubi's pudding fight fun? I really wish I could laterally see Ritsuka and Natsuo in bikinis and everyone in the pool. And not just in my head. Anyone want to draw a picture?


	9. Ritsuka? What cha' doin?

Hello my pretties! I'm back! Sorry it took so long for me to update, we have had a LOT going on! But now I'm back and ready to write! So let's get to it!

--

Ritsuka sat on Soubi's floor while the man went to get more towels. The young boy was covered in chocolate pudding from head to toe. His bikini top was untied (courtesy of Soubi) and was now resting on his hips.

The place was a mess. Pudding everywhere! But Soubi didn't seem to mind it at all; he was just too happy about kissing Ritsuka in chocolate pudding to even care.

Kio was sitting on the floor as well waiting for a towel. He couldn't believe he had got in the pool himself. He also couldn't believe that while he was in the pool he kissed Youji full on the mouth. It was a good thing Natsuo got jealous and quickly stole Youji's lips for himself. Poor Kio wondered what had come over him, maybe he was going to become just like Soubi and start kissing kids everyday and not care about how wrong it is.

Although Kio and Ritsuka were out of the pool, Youji and Natsuo were not. Nope, they were still going strong. Kissing and playing to the point that everyone out of the pool thought they were going to have sex.

"Come on Ritsuka." Youji pulled away from his partner for a breath. "Come back in. No adults! This is cool people swim only time!"

Ritsuka smirked but didn't budge. "Thanks but I think I'm too swum out."

"Awww…" Natsuo pouted. "Come on… You can even bring some pocky in if you'd like."

"We need it anyway." Youji grinned.

Ritsuka laughed. He was really breaking out of his shell now and almost felt that he could do anything, just for tonight, where everyone was doing the same things and not making fun of him for anything or even looking stupid cover in sticky pudding.

"Okay…" He giggled. "Why not?" He stood up but instead of walking over to the pool, he casually walked into the kitchen instead.

"Ritsuka?" Kio fallowed the boy with his eyes. "What cha' doin'?"

"Oh nothing." Ritsuka answered swinging his hips a little as he opened the refrigerator to look inside.

At this time Soubi was walking in the room with a hand full of towels. He couldn't see through the stack of white fluff blocking his line of sight so he had no idea what was happening.

"What's going on?" The pile of towels asked.

"I'm getting back in the pool." Ritsuka answered as he walked back in the room with his hands behind his back. "But first I thought this pool party needed something more."

Soubi sat the towels down on the couch next to him to actually see what his sacrifice was doing.

The raven chocolate haired boy walked up to the pool with a sweet smile plastered on his face. "May I come in?"

"Yeah." Youji grinned.

"The more the merrier." Natsuo giggled.

"Thank you." Ritsuka, still with the same smile, said. "But first I thought this pudding could use something more."

"And what would that be?" Youji raised an eyebrow.

"Some whip cream!" Ritsuka laughed spraying the two boys with a full can of whip cream.

"Ah!" They laughed trying to block themselves from the cold white strings of cream being sprayed at them.

"Oh now you've asked for it." Youji laughed grabbing the boy's wrist and pulling him in with them, while Natsuo stole the can of whip cream and began spraying Ritsuka with his own weapon.

"Nooo!" Ritsuka squealed as the cold cream hit his bareback. "Okay! Okay! I give! Stop!"

They all laugh as Soubi and Kio just sat and watch this madness unfold.

"Do you really want it to stop?" Natsuo asked.

"Yes!" Ritsuka laughed while he was still being sprayed.

"How much do you it to stop?" Youji asked.

"I want it to stop!"

"How much?" Natsuo giggled.

Then before anyone knew what was going to happen, Ritsuka lips were mashed against Natsuo's.

"Oh."

"My."

"God."

"Ritsuka!" Natsuo squealed giving Ritsuka the opportunity to slip his tongue in the boy's mouth.

The young neko carefully slid his hand up Natsuo's back then secretly slipped the spray can out of his hands. But before he could spray the burgundy haired boy Natsuo tackled him to the ground and began kissing him roughly.

"Wow." Youji watched in shock as the two fought for domination between their lips.

Kio and Soubi just sat there blinking occasionally in shock. Was this really the same Ritsuka Soubi had brought home with him?

Ritsuka quickly found an opening and quickly sprayed Natsuo in the face with whip cream getting him to pull back suddenly.

"Ah! Ritsuka!" Natsuo laughed wiping his face with his pudding covered hands. "Now you've asked for it." He instantly grabbed a glob of pudding and smashed it in the other neko's face.

"Ah!"

"Hey!" Youji grabbed Natsuo's wrist. "I want to join."

Natsuo giggled then brought their lips together in a warm passionate kiss. But what Youji didn't know was that Ritsuka was sneaking up behind him with and huge handful of chocolate and whipped cream pudding, quickly covering the mint green haired boy's head with it and stealing Natsuo lips from on top of Youji's back.

Natsuo was loving this as Youji quickly turned it into an all out war over lips. He pulled Ritsuka off Youji's back and into his lap, wrapping his arms and legs around him in the process. Youji got jealous and instantly snaked around them and stole both or their lips, quickly turning into a three way make out section and a two way freaked out adult party.

The three were insane, moaning and streaking filled the room as they all fell to the pool floor of pudding with all three of their lips still pressed against each other.

Youji pulled back. "Let's see if all three of up can French kiss at the same time!"

"Yeah!" Natsuo cheered then grabbed Ritsuka's lips again.

Soubi and Kio were starting to squirm and the tree boys stuck their tongues in each others mouths all three of them with the same goal, domination.

They were giggling and screaming as they broke apart and fell back into the pudding.

Everything was insane making Soubi was beginning to wonder what else could go wrong. But he guessed he would find out since now someone was pounding on his apartment door.


	10. Just arrest me now

Everyone became quite as the banging became louder and more hurried.

Soubi crept over to the door to take a quick peek through the peephole.

"Shit." He breathed as he slowly made his way back to the couch. "It's the police. Everyone take a towel and go into the bathroom." He ordered throwing towels at the three boys. "Kio, you help me deal with the cops." He handed a towel to the other adult.

Ritsuka's heart was now pounding in his ears as he and the Zero boys wrapped towels around themselves and ran for the bathroom. What were the police doing here? He hoped his mother hadn't called them.

"Coming!" Soubi called as he wiped his face and neck with a towel before opening the door. "May we help you officers?"

"Yes," The taller of two officers answered. "My name is officer Yoshi ((I couldn't think of a name!)) and this is my partner ((Let's call him Steve.)). We got a complaint of children screaming in this residence and just wanted to make sure everything was okay."

"Everything's fine in here sir." Soubi smiled sweetly. "Maybe you have the wrong address."

The other officer, Steve, looked Soubi up and down before asking, "May I ask how old you are sir?"

"I'm 21." Soubi answered truthfully. "May I ask why you need to know?"

"Because you are covered in chocolate." The offer's face look confused and degusted.

"Oh this?" Soubi smiled looked down at the pudding that was cover his chest, arms and legs. "My boyfriend and I were just having a little fun." He grinned, grabbing Kio's arm and pulling him close to his side.

"Ok!" Steve turned on his heels towards to steps of Soubi's upstairs apartment. "Sorry to bother you. We'll be leaving."

"No we won't." Yoshi grabbed the homophobic officer's arm pulling him back. "We are not done here."

Soubi blink but kept his confused looks to a minimum.

"Are there any children in this residence?" Officer Yoshi asked.

"I would believe so." Soubi nodded. "There are quite a few woman who live around here."

"Do you two have any kids?" Steve spoke up.

Kio about fainted again. But kept his emotions to a minimum so he wouldn't blurt out something he would regret and get arrested for or make Soubi angry. Lord knows what Soubi can do when he is angry and Kio really did want to be turned into a milkshake anytime soon.

"No sir." Soubi blinked.

"But if we did!" Kio piped up. ((Oh Kio why? Go back to bottling up your emotions!)). "They wouldn't be some loud snot noses straight kids that get the police called on them."

Soubi stared at Kio for a minute as if he was at a freak show and the main was a blonde haired guy with many piercings with a very tiny brain but a very big mouth. What the hell was wrong with this guy?

"Soubi?" Nastuo peeked out from the bathroom blowing the 'no kids' thing out the window. "Ritsuka says he won't change out of his bikini unless we leave the room. Be the way, are the cops gone?"

Soubi just stared at the boy with eyes that just scream, 'I'm surrounded by idiots!'. Then shook his head slowly.

"Oh!" Natsuo smiled sheepishly. "Oops. Hi copper dude!" He waved. "Are gonna' arrest Soubi now?"

Yoshi and Steve just stared at the boy or girl (they really didn't know what gender the kid was, he was wearing a bikini after all), then at each other, then at Soubi.

"I can explain everything." Soubi sighed.

"Okay." Yoshi crossed his arms. "Explain to us why you lied in the first place."

"Because he," Soubi pointed at Natsuo. "Is not our kid."

"Okay!" Steve pushed his way into the apartment fallowed by Yoshi. "What's going on here?"

"Ah oh!" Youji poked his head out as well. "Soubi's in trouble." He said in a sing song voice.

"There's two of them?" Yoshi's eyes widened.

"Oh shit." Youji laughed as the two officers stepped closer to them.

"Where are your mommies and daddies you two?" Offer Steve asked almost sounding like a creeping pedophile at the park they were know trying to a accuse Soubi of be. "Aren't you two out late for your age?"

"Nope." Youji shook his head.

"We're not out." Natsuo looked up at them as if they were the little idiots (you know the one. Blank expression with just enough blinking of the eyes to say, 'You are an idiot. Please stop talking.'. If you don't try lecturing a 6 year old sometime.) "We're inside."

Steve and Yoshi didn't have a comeback for that one so they just stood there wonder how they just got owned by such a little kid.

"How old are you sweetie?" Steve took the plunge in deciding Natsuo was a girl.

Both the Zeros cracked up laughing before Natsuo began to speak again.

"Sweetie?" He tried to hold back more laughs. "Now you're sounding more perverted than Soubi."

Steve just blinked for a few more seconds before asking, "What do you mean?"

"I'm a boy you idiot." Natsuo looked him start in the eyes. "Learn your anatomy sometime jackass."

"Yeah man," Youji wrapped his arm around Natsuo's shoulders. "I mean, I understand that you think his cute. But dude, don't be going around flirting with my man with such idiotic words such as 'sweetie' is too good for that."

Steve was completely dumbfounded now just standing there staring at the two like a statue.

"So I take it you a boy too." Yoshi pointed at Youji praying he was right.

"No shit Sherlock." Youji raised his eyebrows. "Do I look like I have boobs?"

Now both officers were silent give Soubi the opportunity to scold the two daemons.

"Are you trying to get us in more trouble?" Soubi yelled at the now 100 confirmed gender boys. "It's bad enough you two are here in the first place and now this just looks worse with you two being so hateful and pudding everywhere. I mean, give me a brake!"

"We would give you a brake Soubi," Youji looked at the man sadly. "But I don't think it would look very good in front of the officers if we broke your legs. Sorry."

Soubi's face was now completely red with anger as he glared at the sassy little mint haired devil.

"What's going on in here?" Ritsuka poked his head out slightly.

"Oh just beautiful!" Soubi threw his arms in the air shooting up from his seat. "You know what, just arrest me now. Okay? This looks bad enough that you're never going to believe me if I tell you nothing happened so just arrest me now."

"No!" Ritsuka yelled as Steve took out his hand cuffs. "Soubi didn't do anything. You can arrest him if there is no proof of him doing anything to us and there's none. So don't arrest Soubi. Please."

"Okay…" Yoshi sighed staring at the chocolate covered only bikini bottom wearing mad looking boy. "Then what's really going on?"

"We're having a sleepover!" Natsuo jumped up and down!"

--

Wow kids! I'm sorry I didn't update in so long. My life has just been crazy in a good way lately so it was hard for me to find the time to write.

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! And if you hate the coppers' names I'm sorry, I really couldn't think up any good names.

Don't forget to review. Oh! And thank you to my babies who said they were going to draw the pudding chapter!

Love you all!


	11. Rain to dance in

"A sleepover?" Steve raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah!" Natsuo giggled. "You know, watch movies, play games, eat a lot of sugar and don't go to sleep till 6."

"Yes, but… here?" Steve looked around. "With two older men?"

"Where else would we have it?" Youji smiled. "We have nowhere else to live."

"Where are your parents?" Yoshi asked.

"We don't have parents." Youji answered bluntly.

"Well unless you count N-"

Youji covered the burgundy haired boy's mouth giving the two officers a huge smile. "We don't have any."

"Then is this man your guardian?" Yoshi asked.

"Soubi?" Youji snickered. "No."

"We're just living with him for a while." Natsuo added.

"He's he family in anyway?" Steve asked.

"Well…" Natsuo looked up at the ceiling with a finger under his lip for added cuteness in hard concentration. "No… But I guess in a way he is now."

Steve was floored. This kid, this little boy was living with a man that wasn't even family to him and he was okay with it? Not to mention the fact there was a kiddy pool and pudding everywhere with little kids in the house.

"Okay." Yoshi sighed. "We're going to have to take you all in for questioning. Now if you will please fallow me kids, Steve will deal with the adults."

"That won't be necessary." Youji stepped in front of Yoshi. "First of all," He licked his dry lips giving the officer a mischievous look. "I don't go anywhere with strangers until I know they're safe. So I'm going to need your full name and any other information you've got."

Yoshi sighed reaching into his back pant pocket. "Here's my police ID." He held out a fold with a silver police shield and a photo of officer Yoshi trying to look all official and shit.

"Looks legit." Youji nodded. "Natsuo you check."

His partner walked up beside him checking only the name on the ID.

"'Yoshi Sushi.'" Natsuo leaked the name with a spell as it fell from his lips.

The now puppet of a man stood in front of the Zeros as stiff as a dead man can be. Completely held and at the mercy of the Zeros.

"Now Mr. Sushi."

Youji snickered. "Sushi."

"Shhh…" Natsuo elbowed his partner tried to hold back his giggles. "But seriously," He gave in and laughed heavily. "Sushi?!"

The two boys laughed for a bit before regaining their composer and became serious again.

"'You and your little friend are going to walk out that door'" Natsuo pointed at Soubi's front door. "'And take your asses home, never to speak of us again.'"

"And have sex with each other!" Youji added noting haven't the abilities of spells.

Natsuo held a hand over his mouth laughing so hard now. "'And have sex with each other.'"

Yoshi didn't say a word. He walked over to Steve, took the man by the collar of his shirt and dragged him out the door as Kio and Ritsuka watched in shock.

"Come on Ritsuka!" Natsuo grabbed the boy's hand. "Let's go see them off!"

The three boys ran out the door and onto the metal stairwell that Soubi's apartment lead out to.

"What the hell Yoshi!" Steve was yelling, still being dragged by the shirt.

"Bye!" Natsuo waved.

Ritsuka grinned mischievously. The pole Youji was talking about was right on the stairwell just begging to be swung on. Now Ritsuka wasn't the type to leave a defenseless soul beggin'. So he being the kind hearted person he was grabbed the pole and began waving goodbye to the two men as he hung loosely on the pole.

"Bye bye!" He waved.

"Ah sweet!" Natsuo cheered grabbing onto the pole himself. "BYEZ!"

Youji joined in, leaving poor Steve to wonder what the hell was going to happen to him. Not the mention what the hell happened to Yoshi.

"WoOt!" Natsuo howled as the cop car drove off.

"Awsome!" Ritsuka swung around the pole a bit.

"That was the best!" Youji laughed. "Yoshi Sushi!"

They all squealed and giggled as they danced, swung and hung from the striper pole on the top stairwell.

All this while Soubi and Kio watched in shock and amazement as to how all of this could have unfolded in just a matter of a few hours. This was going to be a long night.

"Well don't just stand there." Nastuo placed a fist on his hip smirking at the two men. "Let's dance!"

Suddenly ((Like magic! I don't know how it happened!)) lighting streaked across the sky and rain poured down from the weeping angels in the sky. The three boys roared with laughter holding their hands up to the heavens. Rain soaking them instantly from head to toe.

"Now that's what I'm talkin' about!" Ritsuka spun hanging from the pole. "Rain to dance in!"

"Not to mention we'll get the pudding off of us." Natsuo spun around in a circle splashing in the rain.

"You mean not to mention, wet T-shirts!" Youji ran his fingers through his hair.

"YEAH!" They cheered.

"You kids are just like sorority chicks you know that?" Kio chuckled.

"WE'RE NOT GIRLS!"

--

Yoshi Sushi?! dies laughing I'm sorry. I'm really not good at making up names. But I guess Yoshi and Steve works.

HimmelsDraculina made a good point though. They are in Japan and then  
some random dude named Steve just pops up!

Stay cool guys and thank you for all the reviews! If you have any ideas for further chapters I would love to hear them. I think I'll end it here for awhile unless you guys have any awesome ideas. School is starting soon and I really need to concentrate on my studies right now so writing fanfics might be pretty hard to do.

Also, if you drew pictures of the chapter or if you are going to draw any kind of picture of this fic I would love to see them and I will put up a post on this fic for all to see of your wonderful works of art.

kisses and hands cookies

LOVE YOU GUYS!


End file.
